


Easy, Love.

by bugiiwonderland



Series: Coincidentally yours, Coincidentally mine [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, They’re DUMB, They’re flirty, highschool classmates meets again au, there’s some fluff there swear.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “So…” Minhyun glances away from Minki’s annoyed face and looks up front, staring at the unbelievably magnificent sight of the person that’s walking alongside of his soon to be brother-in law. “You’re telling me that guy is Kim Jonghyun…?”Minki breathes out exasperatedly and nods, tired of answering the same question over and over again.“That’s Kim Jonghyun??” Minhyun asks looking at Minki and the other glares at him.“For the fucking nth time Hwang Minhyun,” Minki says through a gritted (scary) smile. “Yes. He is Kim Jonghyun. The one who yelled at you to shut your fucking mouth in 4th period.”





	Easy, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t check as much so forgive the grammatical errors 😂

“So…” Minhyun glances away from Minki’s annoyed face and looks up front, staring at the unbelievably magnificent sight of the person that’s walking alongside of his soon to be brother-in law.

“You’re telling me… that…” Minhyun gulps and Minki rolls his eyes next to him. “that guy… is Kim Jonghyun…?” Minki breathes out exasperatedly and nods, tired of answering the same question over and over again.

“That’s Kim Jonghyun??” Minhyun asks looking at Minki and the other glares at him.

“For the fucking  _nth time_ Hwang Minhyun,” Minki says through a gritted (scary) smile. “ _Yes._ He is Kim Jonghyun. The one who yelled at you to shut your _fucking_ mouth in 4th period.”

Minhyun looks away from Minki’s scary smile and stares back at the approaching duo. He shakes his head. _No._ This can’t be the same dweeb (albeit a very cute dweeb) who yelled at him to shut up in class just because he’s talking too much (like always) behind him. They can’t be the same. They _really_ can’t be the same. Because that’s just _fucking impossible._

Because really how? How can the lanky (and cute) boy who (really) keeps to himself (even during their breaks) and keeps company with his mangas be the _beautiful, charismatic,_ and as Minhyun observes (by gawking from the last couple of minutes) _oozing with confidence,_ and _radiating_ (literally) with his _super magnificently toned body_ (which Minhyun is jealous of and admires so much) be the same as the dweeb (the cutest dweeb, wait did he say that already?) who only does three things in school, which is:

  1. Arrive early at school with his signature hoodie (even on summer) and listen to every lecture.
  2. Ace every tests, homeworks and make sure he doesn’t talk to anyone (literally, he was once grouped with Jonghyun and the said guy didn’t talk their entire meeting and literally just passed them a handwritten note about his opinion and suggestion on what they should do, which earned them the highest grade on their presentation.)
  3. Eat his packed lunch as he reads whatever manga he brought that day.



So how did this happen? Is this guy walking towards him somehow Jonghyun’s twin brother? Okay—maybe not, because Minhyun is sure that Jonghyun doesn’t have a twin brother (don’t ask him how he knows this) or perhaps… Did he hit his head after graduating and woke up with a different personality the next day? Because really, that’s the only possibility that makes sense.

“Minhyun,” Jonghyun greets him with a cute and killer smile that takes all the brain cells in Minhyun’s big brain. “it's been a long time, hasn’t it?” The latter asks.

“Ye-yeah…” Minhyun answers. Minhyun doesn’t miss the teasing smirk and half-wink that Jonghyun gives him before the other looks away as they start boarding the yacht.

With Jonghyun still talking to Aron, Minhyun pulls Minki closer to him and the other grunts.

“Minki, he knows my  _name._ ” Minhyun whispers astounded of Jonghyun. Minki looks at him as if he can’t believe that Minhyun can actually be more dumb than he already is on a regular basis. “He called me by my name Minki. He just called me by name like—”

“Jonghyun, can you please tell Minhyun to shut the fuck up like how you did back in highschool.” Minki deadpans as if he just asked Jonghyun something out of the ordinary. Minhyun gapes at his friend and even though he doesn’t want to look at Jonghyun who stopped walking in front of them, his body decides otherwise as he is now staring at Jonghyun’s beautiful, out of this world, heaven-inducing smile, like the ones you see in dramas wherein they play some cheesy bgm and focus on the lead’s face as beautiful cherry blossom petals slowly fall in a blurred manner behind his back, making the lead just so damn beautiful that you can’t help but just stupidly stare at him and wish you have someone like him in your life.

“Shut the fuck up Minhyun.” Jonghyun teases, winking at Minhyun before he turns and continues walking towards their other friends. Aron eyes him then sighs and shakes his head, following Jonghyun. And Minki, the one who should be supporting him as his best friend has already left him, making Minhyun bask in solitude on the thing that Jonghyun just did:

_To him. And to him alone._

_“Shut the fuck up Minhyun.”_ Minhyun repeats, and damn that is just the (most) _sexiest, hottest,_ and _fucking endearing_ words that he has ever heard in his life. The way Jonghyun’s eyes lit up and crinkled before telling him those five words (that will forever be embedded in his brain and heart), the way Jonghyun slowly (in his eyes and imagination) sweetly and mischievously looked at him with that playful and oh-so-deadly smirk. _DAMN._

_JUST DAMN._

Minhyun looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. “Shut the fuck up Minhyun.” He repeats as he feels his heart and soul jumped out of him and go towards Jonghyun.

_Damn. He’s whipped._

_For real._

_***_

It was after an hour of excruciatingly waiting for Aron to leave the group (and staring and sharing a few smiles with Jonghyun) that Minhyun has found his opportunity.

Alas. The time has come. He needs to know everything. He needs to find out how Jonghyun became this Jonghyun.

He follows Aron to his room and immediately locks it. The latter looks at him with a resigned look and sighs, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Can you atleast be less obvious?” Minhyun scoffs at that. He isn’t obvious. He played that part really well. That’s why he only looks at Jonghyun through his reflection in the glass walls and immediately looks away when he sees Jonghyun looking at his way. Though of course, when Jonghyun talks he looks at the latter so that Jonghyun would know that yes, Minhyun is attentively listening to him, though to be honest, he didn’t understand anything that Jonghyun had said. What did Jonghyun even talk about anyway?

“Seriously Minhyun, get a grip will you?” Aron grumbles “your sister didn’t plan this amazing bachelor party for me to babysit you and watch if you’re fucking drooling or not.”

“I didn’t drool hyung. I don’t even drool.” Minhyun states and Aron snorts and sits on the bed as he texts someone (probably Minhyun’s sister) on his phone. “So anyway, how did you and Jonghyun get close? I mean I’m sure you aren’t because he doesn’t talk to anyone in class, and I’m sure as hell he didn’t talk to anyone outside of the classroom either, minus the teachers of course.”

“Are you his stalker or something?”

“Hyung, that’s not the point,” Aron looks at him as if he’s some crazy guy “I’m not crazy nor a stalker, I’m just observant. Okay?”

“Right,”

“Yeah, so how did you get close? How did you meet him again? Did you meet him like how he is or did you meet him when he’s still the cute and fluffy dweeb like in high school? And when did that happen? God I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you met him!”

“Are you done?”

“Not yet, but you can answer those first.” Aron rolls his eyes and plops down on the bed.

“I met him the way he is _now_ , whatever that even means to you,” Aron shrugs “3 years ago when your sister and I—”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?! You guys are so unbelievable! How can you guys keep this from me?!” Aron closes his eyes and mumbles something Minhyun couldn’t quite catch. “Hyung!”

Aron sighs and glares at him. “It’s either you’ll shut your mouth and let me continue or I’ll kick you out not just from this room but this yacht. So choose. And just so you know I really really am close to doing the latter at any moment.”

Minhyun smiles his most angelic smile and sits on the chair, doing the zip motion with his hand. Aron rolls his eyes and sits on the bed. “Interrupt me again, and I’ll throw you out. I already asked your sister’s permission and she said _yes_.” The other reminds showing his phone and Minhyun nods like Aron’s dog, Noah, in front of a treat.

“Good. We met him during that time that Sujin and I went on a trip, you know the one where you all got worried because we cannot be reached?” Minhyun tries to remember that time but sadly, his memory is failing him. So he shakes his head, Aron scoffs, probably used to Minhyun’s forgetfulness.

Minhyun doesn’t know that’s not what running on Aron‘s mind (and everyone else) and is used to the fact that Minhyun’s doesn’t care about anyone else aside from himself, minus the new knowledge that he actually does when it comes to Jonghyun and only Jonghyun alone.

“My car broke down and we got stuck in the middle of nowhere and thank god for Jonghyun passing by, he saved us, dropped my car in a repair shop and got us safely home.”

“I should do something…” Minhyun mumbles as he unlocks his phone and googling ‘thank you’ gifts for saving a person’s life.

“Do something?”

“Yeah, he saved you and my sister, making me forever indebted in him.” Minhyun doesn’t see Aron face-palming hard. “What do you think I should give him hyung? Does he like flowers? Or chocolates? I think he doesn’t like sweets much, but I think he likes blueberry cheesecakes since he always have that once a week in his packed lunch…”

“Minhyun. Did you miss the part wherein I told you that this happened 3 years ago?” Minhyun shakes his head and continues looking for the best gift. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Aron says exasperatedly making Minhyun look up from his phone.

“Hyung, he saved your _lives_.” Minhyun pointedly reminds the older. “the least that I can do as a family member is to show him gratitude, that his act of bravery and commendable heroic behavior will always and forever be remembered and not forgotten, that we will always be in his debt and—”

“Fucking get out.”

“Hyung! That’s blasphemy! How can you say that when we’re talking about the person who saved your life?!”

“Get out or I’ll call your sister.”

“Hyung!” Aron doesn’t answer and instead shows Minhyun his phone that’s already calling Sujin. Minhyun curses and instantly stands and leaves the room.

He leans on the door and breathes out. Trying his best to calm his erratically scared heart. When he’s finally calm, he looks back at the door.

_Jonghyun shouldn’t have saved such unworthy people and just let them meet their demise. Jonghyun’s heroic deed shouldn’t be slandered this way. The heroic brave angel who saved his family doesn’t deserve this._

Minhyun begins walking back to where the others are, or more like, where Jonghyun is.

***

“ _Looking for me?”_ Jonghyun whispers behind him and damn, Minhyun almost had a whiplash for immediately turning back. Jonghyun snickers and leans at the railings of the yacht and damn (yes again,  _damn_ ) Jonghyun.

 _Damn Kim Jonghyun._ That’s the only thing Minhyun’s mind can come up with as he stares at Jonghyun who’s fucking wearing an open white shirt with a deep (very deep) neckline that not only highlights his very toned chest and arms, but (literally) revealing his _sun-kissed-caramel_ skin, making Minhyun lose everything (literally everything from his mind, body and soul) as he gawks on the very dangerous person’s chest.

The yacht suddenly halts, making Minhyun stumble and lose his balance.

“ _Easy love_ ,” Jonghyun murmurs, holding onto Minhyun’s arm and keeping him in place. “I don’t think your sister would like it if anything happens to you.”

Jonghyun must have not known his sister well if he thinks that Minhyun’s sister wouldn’t laugh at him if he does accidentally fall off the yacht. Because if Jonghyun knows his sister, he would have known not to hold onto his arms and just let Minhyun fall as Jonghyun records everything on his phone and send it immediately for evidence just like what Baekho had done before when Minhyun fell face first in the snow while skiing.

“R-right.” Minhyun shakes his head and moves back so that Jonghyun and him would have some space in between.

“And besides,” Jonghyun leans into him, making Minhyun blush scarlet from his ears to his neck. “we still have a day here,” Minhyun gulps as Jonghyun leans in more that he can feel the heat radiating from Jonghyun’s body as the latter softly breathes on his neck, making Minhyun feel extremely hot that he’s sweating as his heart loudly thumps.

“So just take your time on ogling at me.” Jonghyun teases, his nose lightly brushing Minhyun’s ear as the latter leans back, a satisfied and wicked(?) grin on his face as he stares at Minhyun, who’s stuck in place and trying his best to regain his senses (but failing at it).

A couple of minutes passed with Aron and the others passing by and asking if they want to join them but after seeing Minhyun’s state, they just shook their heads and told Jonghyun to handle the guy with care as they leave and go to the nearby island to party and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Jonghyun waits 2 more minutes until his wrist watch beeps, announcing that it’s already 1pm. He scratches the back of his neck at a loss on what he should do with Minhyun, who’s still in the same state.

Did he go too far and somehow broke Minhyun? But what he did isn’t really… that drastic? But then again, looking at Minhyun, maybe he really did went too far. Because really, that’s the only explanation especially watching Minhyun who just remained standing there in front of him not even moving an inch and just gazing (at him) albeit spaced out as if he’s a statue for the last 6 minutes.

“Uh… Minhyun?” Jonghyun calls the other and no response. He sighs. Well how can he expect a response when their friends passed by them talking loudly and even cackling and making fun of Minhyun yet the other still remained the same?

Jonghyun clicks his tongue and looks at the vast sea, thinking of a way to free Minhyun from his stupor. It’s when Jonghyun licks his lips (a habit of his) when he sees in his peripheral vision that Minhyun’s gaze moved from spacing out staring at him to looking at his lips. Jonghyun does it again, and this time slowly, watching how Minhyun’s eyes follows his tongue and gulps when Jonghyun bites his lower lip.

Jonghyun snickers and snaps his fingers in front of Minhyun’s face and the other finally snaps back to reality. _Thank God_.

He can’t help but laugh as he watches Minhyun shake his head continuously out of stupor.

“You’re...” Jonghyun shakes his head, he doesn’t even know how to describe nor explain Minhyun’s cute and eccentric behavior as the taller man stares at him confusedly which only makes Jonghyun laugh harder as he pulls Minhyun next to him. Because after all, if there’s one thing that Jonghyun had learned (he’s a fast learner) is that it’s dangerous if they’re face to face—in Minhyun’s case that is.

“You feeling better now?” Jonghyun asks. He sees the other nod in his peripherals and Jonghyun smiles. “Good… don’t do that again. Because I don’t think a mouth to mouth resuscitation would save you.” He hears a choking sound then followed by a cough then more coughs.

_Great. He really should have known better than to tease Minhyun._

Jonghyun sighs and faces Minhyun, patting him on the back with an apologetic smile as the latter calms down from his coughing fit only to make it worse as Minhyun, this time started to hiccup.

“Seriously Minhyun, what will I do with you?” Jonghyun whines though there’s fond smile on his face as Minhyun continues to stop hiccups by hitting himself on the chest. “I can’t tease you because you’ll go into coughing fit, I can’t face you, nor touch you and flirt with you or you’ll go into shock, and now I can’t even smile at you or you’ll have a hiccup?” He shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re harder to deal with than our _Amphibious_ _operation training_.”

“Amphibious operation training?” Minhyun asks in between fits of hiccups and Jonghyun nods.

“Yes. Didn’t Aron tell you that I’m part of the _Marines?_ ” Minhyun shakes his head in answer. “Then what did you even ask him when you followed him to his room?”

“Y-you were watching me?”

Jonghyun chuckles. It’s not that he’s watching Minhyun (or maybe he is) but the latter is just so damn obvious.

Minhyun kept shaking his leg impatiently glancing from Aron every now and then whenever Jonghyun catches him looking through his reflection through the glass walls, and when Minhyun’s looking at him and listening as he talks, though Jonghyun doubts that he was, because he never did answer Jonghyun’s question on how is he doing and instead just nodded in reply, making Aron groan and decide that it was time to relieved his soon to be brother-in-law of his curiosity before he embarasses himself any further (which Jonghyun doesn’t mind at all, and in fact finds it cute).

“You were kinda… uh obvious Min.” Jonghyun answers with a sheepish grin making the other blush scarlet again as his hiccups get worse.

Jonghyun sighs. He really needs to do something about this. He remembers his mentor’s advice to him back when he’s still the same old Jonghyun who keeps to himself because he’s afraid of rejection and stepping out of his comfort zone.

_“The only way to overcome your fear is to face it. So choose: either you’ll let your fear take hold of you or you’ll take hold of your fear.”_

His mentor’s advice helped him a lot, though it took him time to overcome his low-esteem, but nevertheless it helped him to be the Jonghyun that he is now today.

Jonghyun smiles softly at Minhyun and gently cups his face with his hands. He sees Minhyun’s charming fox-like eyes bugged out as his body tenses and Jonghyun leans his forehead against Minhyun, making the other relax a bit.

“Feel a little bit better?” Jonghyun asks, moving slightly away from Minhyun. The latter nods but his hiccup keeps on getting worse.

Okay. Maybe Jonghyun needs to do something stronger than that. He thinks of another way as hears Minhyun groan before hiccuping again, making Jonghyun glance towards the other.

 _Huh._ Jonghyun stares at Minhyun’s thin yet not too thin and kinda plump pink lips. _Why didn’t he think of that?_

“I think I’ve found a solution…” Jonghyun carefully says as if he’s talking to a child as he softly rubs circles on Minhyun’s shoulders. The other nods and looks at him with pleading eyes and Jonghyun smiles, assuring the other that it’ll work. _Hopefully._

“Don’t worry. I’m sure this will work.” He says, “just… uh, promise not to die on me..?”

“P-promise.”

Jonghyun takes a deep breath and exhales. _Okay he can do this._ This is the first time that he’s doing this, because after all, a mouth to mouth resuscitation on a mannequin doesn’t count right? _Yes. It doesn’t count. It shouldn’t count._  Because after all it’s not a human being nor a living person nor an animal. So of course it doesn’t count and Jonghyun is sure as hell he didn’t kiss any living (nor dead) animal in his 28 years of life so...

“J-jonghyun…” Minhyun croaks, stirring him away from his thoughts. He takes another breath. Okay. Here it goes. He gently cups Minhyun’s face, making the other close his eyes, expecting Jonghyun to lean his forehead against his and not realizing that Jonghyun’s actually going to do something else as the latter tilts his head and slowly inches closer until their lips are pressed together.

Minhyun immediately opens his eyes, surprised of the warm and soft lips against his and almost moves away, but Jonghyun gently holds him in place.

“Easy love, don’t panic.” Jonghyun murmurs against Minhyun’s lips and other panicky moans. “You’re still hiccuping so be still.” The latter nods and Jonghyun smiles.

“Good. Now close your eyes, and just relax.” Minhyun nods and closes his eyes. _Okay now what should he do?_

Because after all, Jonghyun doesn’t know how to kiss anyone other than a mannequin.

He racks his brain and thinks of what to do next when he remembers what their chief once told them during training:

_“When you’re faced with an obstacle and you don’t know what to do in war, you have to let your natural instincts take hold of you. That way, you can survive.”_

Jonghyun closes his eyes and lets his natural instincts lead him.

The kiss starts slow and gentle. At first it was only him who’s moving but as time goes by, Jonghyun realizes that Minhyun’s lips is moving against his, making the kiss deeper and deeper as Jonghyun’s hold on the back of Minhyun head becomes tighter as Minhyun holds him close with the latter’s hand on Jonghyun’s waist.

Minhyun pulls back as they both catch their breaths. Jonghyun can feel Minhyun’s erratic heartbeat along with his as the latter leans his head on the curve of his shoulder. Jonghyun closes his eyes and rubs circles on Minhyun’s back, making the other’s erratically beating heart start to calm down.

“Did your hiccups stop?” Jonghyun asks still feeling breathless. The other nods and hums a _yes_ on his shoulder making Jonghyun smile fondly. “Good, now shall we go somewhere and talk just like any normal person without you going into any episodes?”

Minhyun pinches him on the side making Jonghyun yelp and release the latter from his hold.

“Don’t forget that it’s your fault that I went into episodes.” Minhyun states, back to his usual demeanor or as Jonghyun remembers him back in highschool.

“Well, don’t forget that it’s also because of me that you’re back to normal and saved you from your weird episodes.” Minhyun rolls his eyes at that and Jonghyun chuckles. Minhyun’s definitely back to normal.

“Anyway, should we begin again?” Jonghyun asks, offering his hand. Minhyun looks at him confused but takes his hand anyway. Jonghyun smiles at that; he once touched Minhyun’s hand back in high school when they were grouped together, and just like how Minhyun’s hand had perfectly fit his when they’re young, it’s an endearing sight to see that it still fits perfectly now, even when they’re in their late 20’s as their hands are no longer soft and lanky ones, but instead full of vigor and calluses (in Jonghyun’s case).

“I’m Kim Jonghyun, 28, a Marine soldier and _very much single_.” Jonghyun smiles teasingly and gently squeezes Minhyun’s hand telling him that this time, they can start anew. That he’ll no longer ignore Minhyun when he wants to approach him, he’ll no longer slip handwritten notes and instead talk to him whenever, and still tell Minhyun to shut the fuck up when he needs to.

Minhyun chuckles and squeezes his hand, understanding the things that he wants to say but doesn’t say out loud.

“Hwang Minhyun, 28, I’m a self-proclaimed novelist but haven’t published nor finished a book yet. Also, I too, am very single and I hope you can fix that too.”

Jonghyun grins and winks at Minhyun. “Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I will finish and post at least one fic every month, and so far I did *YAY* I want to thank the marine truck(?) that I saw on the road 🤣 though I posted this prompt on twi, I wasn’t really planning on writing this because i’m so busy with the angst one 😫 so thank you Josh for pushing me to write this when I was actually wishing/hoping that you’ll write it 😂 and also for sending me 2hyun inspirations 😘
> 
> And to my fellow 2hyunists, writers and supporters, we have so many 2hyun content that i’m always 🥰 I would want to add a 2hyun pic in this, but I don’t think it’s possible? So I’ll just share this link of Jonghyun completely [whipped](https://twitter.com/bugiinillusion/status/1127239569810677761?s=21) for Min to brighten up your day ❤️


End file.
